memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Wilkey
James "Jim" Wilkey is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, and second unit director who worked as a stunt double for Ray Reinhardt on the first season episode . He received no credit for this work. His costume jacket was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Wilkey began his stunt career in the '70s. He performed stunts in John Carpenter's Christine (1983, with David Spielberg), the action thriller Cobra (1986, with Andrew Robinson, Brian Thompson, and Marco Rodriguez), the comedy Throw Momma from the Train (1987, with Kate Mulgrew), and the science fiction film Alien Nation (1988, with Jeff Kober, Leslie Bevis, and Tom Morga). In the '90s he appeared in productions such as the academy award winning Dick Tracy (1990, with Chuck Hicks and Seymour Cassel), the sequel RoboCop 2 (1990), Stephen King's horror thriller Sleepwalkers (1992, with Mädchen Amick, Alice Krige, Ron Perlman, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the academy award winning The Fugitive (1993, with Andreas Katsulas, Daniel Roebuck, Diamond Farnsworth, and Nick Dimitri), Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993, starring Whoopi Goldberg), Wes Craven's sequel New Nightmare (1994, with Tracy Middendorf, Christopher Doyle, Maria R. Kelly, and Lynn Salvatori), the acclaimed drama Murder in the First (1995, with Christian Slater), Casino (1995), the action film Last Man Standing (1996, with Patrick Kilpatrick), Liar Liar and Face/Off (both 1997), and Wild Wild West (1999). He served also as stunt coordinator for several television movies, the comedy Best Men (1997, with Andy Dick and Brad Dourif), and for several episodes of the television series V.I.P. (1998-1999, with Darlene Williams). Beginning with the year 2000 he lent his skills to films such as Clint Eastwood's Space Cowboys (2000, with James Cromwell and Barbara Babcock), Bedazzled (2000), Lucky Numbers (2000, with Eliza Coleman, Mark Riccardi, Stephen Pisani, and coordinated by Doug Coleman), Corky Romano (2001), Bad Santa (2003), S.W.A.T. (2003), Elizabethtown (2005, starring Kirsten Dunst), and Miami Vice (2007). He also performed stunt roles in episodes of the television series Spy TV (2002), Numb3ers (2005, coordinated by Peewee Piemonte), and Deadwood (2005, coordinated by Mike Watson). Other television series he performed in include Falcon Crest (starring Robert Foxworth), Hunter, Dark Shadows, The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. (coordinated by Christopher Doyle), Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (starring Joe Lando and Chad Allen), Pacific Blue, Nash Bridges, Charmed, Passions, CSI: Miami, The Flash, Knight Rider (starring Patricia McPherson), and Space Rangers (1993, starring Marjorie Monaghan and Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa). Wilkey worked as a stunt double for Alan Oppenheimer in Jane Doe: Eye of the Beholder (2007), a television movie with Julianna McCarthy, Mark Rolston, John Fleck, Natalija Nogulich, and stunt work by Clint Lilley, Christine Ann Baur, and Darlene Williams. He has also filmed scenes for the feature film Get Smart (2008, with The Rock) and finished stunt shootings in Chicago for the Batman sequel The Dark Knight (2008, with Danny Goldring and stunts by Rick Avery and Eddie Yansick). A more recent project is the crime thriller Stiletto (2008), with Buck McDancer and stunt coordinated by Mark De Alessandro. External links * WagonTrainProductions.com – official site * * Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers